


Dear Eternal Rival

by TessaKeane



Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best friend Gai, Can Gai be Stealthy?, Eternal Friends, Humor, Letters, M/M, Personal missions, Photography, Protective Hatake Kakashi, eternal rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane
Summary: #5: Photography –  Told through letters.Kakashi asks Gai for an unusual favor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661089
Comments: 40
Kudos: 133
Collections: KakaIru Week 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short because each one is one letter. The prompt was Photographs and for whatever reason that made me think of letters as well. :) Hope all who read it enjoy it! :)

Gai,

Yo, how are things in Konoha? I sincerely hope they didn’t send you out as well so that you can do me a favor. The mission I’m on is said to likely last a month or two and I’m in need of a bit of entertainment during the lulls. For me one of my favorite hobbies is looking on to the future and those who are preparing the next generation for it. My favorite target…er Sensei…is of course Iruka-sensei. So if you have the time please send a photo of him to me, but make sure it stays a secret if you can. Consider it a practice in stealth, which to be honest you could do with my friend.

Sincerely, Your Eternal Rival

PS: If you do me this favor you can choose the next challenge and I won’t whine about it…that much.


	2. Chapter 2

To My Eternal Rival,

Greetings from Konoha! I just got back from a mission and received your spirited letter. I must say I was intrigued by your missive. You are not usually so elaborate with your writings. This seems more detailed than your reports for missions.

Seeing as you feel so passionately about this subject I shall make this as an official mission myself. Stealth I shall practice Kakashi! In fact, I shall go now to acquire the image of the much beloved Iruka- Sensei- And the picture of him in the classroom can be found behind this letter.

Needless to say I have done as you asked. The picture above was taken from the window of his classroom. ~~At first I tried to sneak in as a student, but had a hard time hiding~~. Iruka looked quite serene. I can see why the future of Konoha can be entrusted in him. Hope it fairs you well my friend. For now I must train for our competition.

Sincerely, Your Eternal Rival


	3. Chapter 3

Gai,

I’ve received your letter and I am quite pleased…or I was I should say. I had a little trouble that may cause you some more inconvenience. You see I was admiring…your stealth and how candid the photograph looked when I was surprised by an enemy nin. Not wanting them to have a photo of one of Konoha’s beloved sensei’s I quickly did the sensible thing. I ate it.

Unfortunately, this has left me bored once again, and certainly Iruka-less. I know that as nature takes its course I may see fragments of said picture, but I do prefer one more…intact if you can, otherwise I’ll understand and ask someone else if it’s an inconvenience.

Thanks Either Way,

Your Eternal Rival

PS: If you do agree it need not be in the classroom as you might get caught if you try that again. A classroom has many eyes.

PSS. Also remember not to tell, Shinobi’s honor.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Kakashi,

I am sorry to hear that you had to part with such a treasure, but you did the right thing. It is not an inconvenience, in fact, if you should want a picture per letter it would not be too much, and that is what I will do!

The picture I’ve sent this time was taken outside of a local bar, where Iruka was meeting some of his chunin friends. I can see why you can find a bit of peace in the madness of a bloody mission in an expression like this. Hope it helps and your mission goes quickly my friend. I’m very much looking forward to our challenge when you’re back, until then the pictures will be my mission…unless I’m sent out again of course.

Sincerely, Your Eternal Rival


	5. Chapter 5

Gai,

I have received the picture and was quite satisfied with it. I look forward to more pictures, which I am endeavoring to plan a way to keep the better protected by using them as bookmarks in my Icha Icha Paradise novel. There is only one so far, but one never can be careful.

It is nice to get a bit of perspective on why I do this job. Moments like that kind of make it worth it, at least I think.

I know I agreed to a challenge when I get back, but I do hope you’ll grant me a rest first. This mission is long and is getting a bit messy. I’m not one to complain and due to confidentiality I can’t reveal much about the mission, but I will say this, it will be good to be home again. Until then thanks for sending me a reminder of what I’m fighting for.

Sincerely,

Your Eternal Rival


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Kakashi,

Of course I will wait until you have some rest before our challenge, after all it’s only fair that you be in your best condition.

I have another picture for you, but I contemplated whether or not to send it. I get the feeling that it may not be as helpful as the others may have been. But I decided to send it anyway. I’m afraid Iruka looks quite troubled and sad in this one.

Should I send a picture of someone else next week? I know you said you’d also take comfort in these of the future. Perhaps that would be more helpful than this one. Let me know.

Sincerely,

Your Eternal Rival


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Gai,

The mission is taking longer than expected, which is beginning to get frustrating.

Despite the sadness in the picture it still helped, perhaps in a way even more so. ~~Since I fought imagining that the enemy nin was the bastard who dared to make Iruka sad. Speaking of which~~ I am curious as to who or what dared to ~~hurt him~~ make him sad. Feel free to investigate and relay the details to me ~~so that I can track the culprit down and teach him a lesson~~ so that you can practice your detective work.

So if you know who it is please inform me and ~~send me an address if possible~~ so that I might rectify the situation.

Don’t bother sending a picture of someone else ~~I’ll just end up throwing it out or using it in place of toilet paper~~. Whatever side I see of Iruka it helps to keep me going, one way or another.

How does he seem now by the way?

Sincerely,

Kakashi


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Kakashi,

I was glad to hear that the last picture I sent you helped rather than hindered your mission. I questioned if it might. I did reconnaissance into the problem, but sadly did not find any reasons or particular person involved in making Iruka-sensei unhappy.

Yet Iruka-sensei did seem to be in something of a melancholy mood for days thereafter. Luckily, the last time I saw him and took a photograph he seemed more angry than sad. Interestingly he seemed to look pretty much directly into the camera, but there is no way he saw me, because I blended in with the trees utilizing my amazing green spandex suit. You really should consider wearing it yourself Kakashi. I wouldn’t want to have an unfair advantage in our competitions.

Anyway that’s all for now.

Sincerely,

Your Eternal Rival


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Gai,

I’m afraid that Iruka may be on to you, despite your ‘advantageous camouflage!’ I’ve seen that look before and I suspect that this will be our last correspondence until I’m home. I do appreciate your help and at least have some photographs to get me by for the time being.

Do both of us a favor and destroy all evidence on your side! Whatever you do, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE IRUKA-SENSEI just because he’s a chunin and academy teacher! His wrath is quite formidable.

I will accept your challenge when I return home, as agreed, and certainly will look into who may have saddened our favorite Sensei. At least things seem to be wrapping up around here so it shouldn’t be too much longer now.

See you soon,

Your Eternal Rival

PS. Seriously burn the evidence, preferably in the last place Iruka would go.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Kakashi,

Gai-sensei will not be able to respond to your letter for now as he is incapacitated and since I intercepted your letter I thought it was only polite to respond back.

Indeed, Iruka did figure out that Gai-sensei was stalking him, but it took a few days to find out that you were the one that asked him to. Unfortunately, the letters you asked to be burned couldn’t be since Iruka set fire to the majority of Gai-sensei’s spandex suits, which has made Gai quite sensitive to fire currently. The council and Inoichi are working with him to overcome his recent trauma, particularly since his Fire Release jitsu cannot be utilized at this time.

Iruka was a little down at the time of the picture and he would very much like for you to harm the person who made him so, but you’ll find it may be a bit more difficult than you may have suspected. Since you’re the genius I’ll let you figure out that part for yourself.

Anyway, the village is okay for now. It will be better when you return, though you will certainly have to answer for some things. Tsunade said it shouldn’t be long, so until then I guess I just have to say come back safe.

Sincerely,

Iruka

PS. Next time you want pictures of me just ask. -wink-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you all for reading! I enjoyed this experiment in letter writing fics. I may have to do more of them in the future, perhaps even with other characters. Thanks to anyone who read, enjoyed, liked, and/or commented kindly! Next up in the line up from 2019 is Late, and you may be surprised to know that this time it won't be Kakashi. Hope you are all doing well and hope to see you all soon! Enjoy!

Dear Ninja’s of Konoha,

Please refrain from using messenger birds for romantic purposes while on missions. I have enough paper work as it is. Kakashi you have Ninken, use them.

Seriously Stop,

Sincerely,

Tsunade

PS: Also please refrain from making out in broad daylight on top of the mission's desk the second your apparently new boyfriend has returned home as it is unprofessional and very unhygienic. I expect that sort of behavior from Kakashi, but Iruka you for one should know better. I'm not running a matchmaking service here you know!

PSS: It's about damn time you two, this should have happened ages ago, when I could have won the money from the betting pool! Now maybe we can get some actual work done around here... or at least I can dream we can.

PSSS: And one more thing Kakashi, you'd better be good to Iruka, if you aren't we'll be auctioning off the chance to get back at you for Iruka's sake. As much as we could use the money I'd rather it not come to that. Okay that is all...for now.


End file.
